


What are you doing step bro?

by Anonymous



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Short One Shot, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your brother doesn't like you, atleast... you thought he didn't..
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Axl Rose/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	What are you doing step bro?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is so effing stupid I KNOW this one shot is cursed but I wanted to let out my weird kinks so here you go. Super super short for now but may get updated later, who knows.  
> You read the tags, you know what this implies, you're here. Have fun!

"I didn't expect you to be home so soon." A deep voice said as footsteps stopped in your doorway. You turned around from collecting your dirty laundry on your bed to see Axl leaning against the wood. 

"Something came up at work and I wasn't needed anymore for the day so I thought I'd just come home immediately." You said to the redhead before going back to your task. 

Your stepbrother huffed and you heard him walk closely behind you. 

"You interrupted me y'know. Here I was havin' some fun on my own when suddenly the front door opens and you come in." He sounded mad. 

You felt the heat radiate from his body behind you. You felt your cheeks heat up. 

Stop it (y/n), he's your stepbrother. 

It was honestly no surprise to you that of all people, you'd find your stepbrother hot. Ever since your dad remarried Sharon you'd been all living together in the same house and since you only recently graduated college, you had no place yet. 

Axl had no job, he was a lazy piece of shit most days, sitting on the couch with a beer watching tv. Typical redneck behaviour. 

But for some reason he invaded your mind almost daily. You couldn't deny it, he was handsome. Long reddish blonde hair with a full beard to match, piercing seafoam green eyes that often looked at you in disgust. 

Axl did not like you, and he hadn't since the start. 

You sighed. 

"Well I'm sorry for having to live with you here. Maybe you should get a job of your own instead of lazing around the house all day. Or better, get your own place." You finished putting your laundry in the basket and picked it up, turning around fast managing to almost bump into him with it. 

He took a step aside to let you pass to the laundryroom with a sneer.  
You felt his eyes on your back as you walked away. 

Just as you thought you'd shaken him off he followed you into the laundryroom, once again blocking the doorway. 

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks, I don't do regular jobs. Anyways, you still ruined my free day, so I want you to compensate for it." He said with a grin. 

You turned on the washer after filling it with the laundry and detergent and turned to the redhead. 

"What do you want Axl, stop wasting my time. I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with your shitty attitude right now." You said at him angrily before suddenly he shortened the distance between you and pushed you against the dryer. 

You gasped, "Axl! What are you-"  
He kissed you. Your eyes widened. 

You felt the coarse hair of his beard against your face and from this close you could smell his smoke like scent mixed with beer and shitty off-brand cologne. 

He held your wrists tightly as he pushed his tongue into your mouth aggressively, and as he pushed his body against yours you felt a prominent bulge come from between his hips. 

You opened your eyes when he pulled back from the kiss to breathe. When did you close them? 

"Axl.. what are you doing? You're my brother-" you started but he cut you off. 

"I've seen the way you look at me. The way your eyes follow me when you think I don't notice, how your gaze settles on my ass when I'm fixin' the motorbike in the garage. Yeah I've seen it (y/n), and I want more.  
So you're gonna help your big step-bro out with his lil' problem, won't you sweetheart?" 

You gazed into his greenish eyes before giving him a smile,

"Alright step-bro."


End file.
